Stuck With You
by chopin
Summary: *Someone* wants Draco and Ginny to fall in love--but who? And why? Not to mention Draco Malfoy isn’t your average Prince Charming--and to love him…could be deadly.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary:** *Someone* wants Draco and Ginny to fall in love--but who? Not to mention Draco Malfoy isn't your average Prince Charming--and to love him…could be deadly.****

**Stuck With You**

By chopin

My lullaby 

_Hung out to dry_

_What's up with that?_

_It's over_

_Where are you dad?_

_Mum's looking sad_

_What's up with that?_

_It's dark in here_—Smoke, Natalie Imbruglia

**Part I**

------

'_Step forward, Draco Malfoy.' _

_The day was dreary. Clouds covered the sky so plentifully that the entirety of it was a mere, dull shade of gray; a gloomy shade of gray._

_ Not that you could see anything from in here._

_The only thing he could see was the shadows cast by the figures that were present in the room, and the dim, red glow of His eyes, the eyes that bore into his face through the black hood. _

_ He breathed in. There was bitterness in the air. _

_ ' Step forward, Draco Malfoy.' _

_ Was he doing the right thing? _

_Yes, he was, yes you are, Draco, go on, Draco, do it, now, and make daddy proud._

_ From beside him, the bent figure of his father glared at him, urging him to step forward, urging him to honor the family name…_

_ Honor it by serving this half-blooded imbecile?_

_And his mother's voice kept invading his thoughts, and his mind was too crowded and in a moment he was going to burst._

_ His mother._

_ Mom._

_ Mommy._

_ Narcissa._

_He imagined a tear rolling down her cheek as he showed her the mark, just as she had cried that one night, when he was quite young, and his father had shown her something, something that made her cry silently. _

_ Silent Narcissa. _

_ He turned around, and ran out the door._

_ His mother wouldn't cry that night._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Perhaps it was a good thing he would be leaving for school tomorrow. A good thing that his father was still out, drunk, no doubt. 

His father was a fool in everything he was. 

And if his father had returned after that one night, Draco was sure he wouldn't be alive now, sitting at his desk as he contemplated his

Life?

Draco had always been obedient, to everything his proud father had told him—be strong, Draco, never show weakness, Draco, obey me, Draco…

Yes, father, yes, father, yes father.

And that was why his father was a _fool. _Because his father was so intimidating that his son didn't dare refuse him, because his father was a merciless monster, conniver, user, deceiver, and he was heartless and soulless and Draco could still feel the loud slap as the dark bruises formed on his skin…

Bastard. 

He wanted an eraser. A pink, soft eraser to erase his mind, his memories, to make it blank—ignorance _was_ bliss.

But he didn't have an eraser, and he couldn't forget.

His hands fisted in anger, and as he did--there was a loud crack—his quill had broken in half. Thick, black ink oozed all over his hand.

Muttering a quick spell, he cleaned himself up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The train, as usual, was jam-packed. Ginny Weasley stood in the hallways of the train, snapping her gum quietly as she searched through each and every compartment.

And the same result came up as the year before, and the year before, and the year before and—what's this? The year before that too.

_" Sorry—this compartment's taken." _

And though she remained compartment-less every single year, somehow, Harry, Hermione and Ron managed to get a compartment of their own. 

If her mother had been there, surely she would have made Ron let her sit with them, but she wasn't and besides—no one liked a tattletale. 

With a grumble, she pulled open the nearest compartment she could find, and seeing that there was no one in it—only a few abandoned bags, she quickly settled in before anyone could tell her otherwise. 

Taking out a few books, she settled into the comfortable, soft seats and flipped to the page she was at. 

She often read on these train rides, except when she began feeling a bit sick—then she would put it away and look out the window. Overall, train rides were quite lonely. 

She had just gotten to a rather interesting part of her book, in which the two main characters were about to confess their undying love for each other—

But there was an intrusion. 

The particular intrusion included a loud bang and four stumbling figures that came crashing into her compartment, one of whom landed on her lap.

" What the—" 

A pale hand clapped over her mouth to muffle her protests, and all remained still and deadly silent. 

Through the shadow that was cast on the sheer door, she could see a large figure striding past them. 

When the figure had passed, the boy who was currently sprawled on her lap took his hands away from her mouth and stood up, brushing off his impeccable black robes. 

His gray eyes scanned her body.

Gray eyes, she noticed with a jolt. Gray eyes, and blonde hair, with—oh, god, with that smirk on his face! 

" Malfoy—" She breathed. Draco took out his wand and flashed her a nasty smile.

" Very good, Virginia." He paused for a moment.

" That _is_ your name, of course?" He said lightly, in a tone that suggested that he was far too superior to remember the name of someone like her. From behind him, the three others who had accompanied him sniggered loudly. 

She blushed deep red, before finding her voice again.

" My name is Ginny." She said, chin held up high. He waved a hand in her face and rolled his eyes.

" Ginny, Virginia, Weasley, Weasel, scum—" He looked at her amusedly. " Same thing, isn't it?" 

" Argh! Malfoy you are--" Her shout went unnoticed, however, for at that moment, the compartment door slide open to reveal a man—yes, a man—who Ginny had never seen before. There was a very stern expression on his face, and as his dark brown eyes flitted over to the three that stood behind Draco and Ginny, he pointed his wand to them.

" You three—follow me." He snapped. " Since you three find it so funny to hex unassuming, innocent students, you can come sit with me and the rest of the teachers." Ginny looked over at them, biting her lip from bursting out in laughter. 

Now that she looked at them, she realized that they were none other than Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, looking quite appalled as of the moment. 

" But professor—" Pansy Parkinson began to protest in a rather whiny voice. She pointed to Draco, whose eyes widened, before he tried to don an _I-have-no-idea-what-she's-talking-about_ expression. 

" He was in on this too!" She simpered. " Why isn't _he_ getting punished?" 

The dark-haired professor took a good look at Draco, and there was an odd silence for a mere second or two. 

" I didn't see him running amok like the rest of you" He finally concluded. " Therefore, he is innocent until proven guilty." There was a rather sardonic grin on the professor's face that Ginny found quite _strange_.

" That's right—I don't know what the silly girl's talking about." Draco muttered incredulously, running a hand through his blonde hair.

" She's gone batty, I tell you." 

So, the three of them were rounded out of the compartment, still squabbling protests, and they and the professor disappeared without a second glance. 

As soon as they were gone, Draco closed the door and after rummaging through his bag, he found what he was looking for; clothes.

" That was an awful thing to do." Ginny muttered, staring disdainfully at the slytherin. He looked over at her in surprise, as if he had forgotten her presence. 

" They were your friends; you should have tried to bail them out." She continued heatedly, lightly stomping her foot on the carpeted ground. Draco sighed irritably. 

" They're _not_ my friends." He corrected her, looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

" And if you don't mind, I'd like to change now—so you can go away?" He snapped, picking up his Hogwarts robes as an indication that he was serious. 

_The nerve of him!_

Ginny's eyes narrowed, and she plopped down on to the seat, crossing her arms defiantly. 

" Go ahead and change now, Malfoy—I'm not leaving." She muttered. A small and sudden smile curled up Draco's face.

" Ah—eager to see me naked, eh?" He guffawed, enjoying how the colors of her face changed violently. 

" No way, you pervert!" She shouted, wanting to throw something at the infuriating boy, but alas--finding nothing to throw. Draco simply shrugged, as a sign of resignation.

" Have it your way, then." And he proceeded to unbutton his robes. Ginny looked away towards the window, determined not to look at him once. She would never give him the satisfaction of that. 

She simply couldn't.

But--damn her peripheral vision--out of the corner of her eye, she could still see him, as he pulled his sweater over his head, as he slowly, agonizingly unbuttoned his shirt, and as bare flesh peeped out from the folds of his white shirt.

Turning her head slightly, she watched as the muscles of his chest flexed as he moved, sighed involuntarily as she noticed the pale, porcelain color of his skin.

_Beautiful._

Her eyes traveled upward towards his collarbone, his neck, his face, his lips, his nose all so perfect, and then his eyes—

His gray eyes that were staring right back at her. 

She blushed furiously and looked away as she realized he was watching _her_ watch _him_; blushed furiously as she realized that she had been admiring him. 

But he merely smirked, unfazed by her wandering eyes.

" Enjoying the view?" He purred, an eyebrow quirking up suggestively.

Oh, damn it all.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/N: Stupid, stupid, shitty, clichéd, first chapter. Forgive me. I promise, I do have a plot to this, and I will make it better. 

Next chapter: Hopefully, the start of everything strange and mysterious.

Note that Draco will act differently at Hogwarts than at home. I think of it as him being rather unwilling to share his personal life with others, so he keeps it hidden through the hurls of insults and what-not.

Ok, whatever, I'm rambling now.

Remember to leave a nice review!! 


	2. Part II

**A/N: **Sorry I have not updated for a while. But this chapter gave me a lot of trouble…whew. Hopefully I've worked out the major details for this story now, but who knows what plot holes I'll come to next…-.- Like I said, this chapter I'm not satisfied with…but just bear with me. 

Thanks to all who have reviewed! Your reviews have made my day!

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary:** *Someone* wants Draco and Ginny to fall in love--but who? Not to mention Draco Malfoy isn't your average Prince Charming--and to love him…could be deadly.

Stuck With You 

by chopin

**Part II**

+/+

And the weather was absolutely heinous.

The crowd was milling around the Great Hall, shoes squeaking on the floor as every student tried their best not to slip and make a fool out of them self, Ginny Weasley included. 

When, finally, there was some order amongst them, and they were all nicely seated in their respective seats, they heard the familiar bang of the door as the first years took their first step into the Great Hall, looking scared out of their wits. 

Ginny almost felt pity on the poor things. But soon, she didn't feel anything but hunger; she was ravenous. She even contemplated the idea of taking up the nasty habit of biting her nails again, something her mother had had a fit over…

" And now—without further ado—the feast!" Ginny's head snapped towards the Headmaster, and saw his blue eyes glinting merrily as he sat back down from his speech—the speech she had missed altogether. 

Which wasn't much of a lost, since all he ever said was to warn them about the dangers of the forbidden forest, hence the name, welcome, blah blah blah blah. 

Shrugging, she picked up the fork eagerly, grinning as she eyed the multitudes of dishes lain out in front of her. 

Mmm.

+/+

She really _couldn't_ walk. Her stomach, the fat thing, was going to burst in a matter of seconds, and she could almost hear the gasps of shock and alarm as the contents of her stomach splattered over the robes of many students. 

Why, oh why had she eaten so much? And she was feeling so odd and tired…and she was going to be half asleep by the time she got to her dormitory.

But somehow, just by some miracle, she was getting out of her chair now, and at less than half the speed of others, she was making her way towards the door…

Why was she feeling so tipsy…?

And now, across the corridor…

And her head…it was aching now and…things seemed to be a bit blurry…

That's it…just a little more…

" Why, is the little Weasel having trouble walking?" A snide voice whispered from behind her, a particularly nasty voice that stood out amongst the crowd.

She whirled around—or at least, tried to without falling over, and tried her best to glare at him through half closed lids. 

" Bug--" She paused, taking a deep breath, feeling an odd wave of nausea wash over her. " Bugger off, Malfoy." He stared down at her, frowning slightly.

" What'd you do to yourself?" He asked quietly.

" Oh, shut up, like you care." She half-glared at him.

" Just go away, before I fall on top of you." She growled, stepping forward to prove her point. But Malfoy just grinned slyly.

Ginny eyed the blonde warily, or as warily as she could in her state of drowsiness.

_Must not fall asleep. _

_ Must not fall asleep._

Must not…whoa… 

She lurched forward slightly, feeling her legs turn to jelly…stupid things…

" Actually, that sounds quite appealing, Weasley." He murmured. Grunting, Ginny finally gave up, not being able to even see where she was going any longer.

And she fell into Draco Malfoy's chest.

+/+

He stared at the girl in his arms, eyes wide.

For people were beginning to stare. And this did _not_ look good. 

Trying his best to look as casual as possible, he plastered a relaxed smirk on his face and picked her up by her arms, half-dragging her towards—wherever. Panic began creeping up his insides as his eyes darted around, wondering what in hell he was supposed to do when a girl practically fainted in his arms…

As long as he didn't have a run-in with Ron—

" **_Malfoy!!!!_**" 

Alas. Fate must have hated him.

" Malfoy!!! What the _bloody hell_ are you doing?" Draco's eyes crossed irritably, dragging Ginny towards the oh-so-wise one.

" Hello to you too, Weasley. If your two eyes can manage to see and comprehend, I think that should be self-explanatory?" He grunted—the girl was heavier than she looked.

" Malfoy, if you don't let go of my baby sister right now I'll—" 

Ginny dropped to the ground with a plop. Draco's harsh gaze landed on Ron, looking at him with a considerable amount of dislike. 

" There. There's your bloody sister. Au revoir, Weasley."

He did not need this humiliation. Things had gone from worse to bad in the duration of this evening—and he would NOT stand for it. So? He was going to go now.

And everyone else was going to act like nothing had happened.

Wand raised, he shot murderous glares at everyone who stood in his way, making his way towards the slytherin common room before anyone stopped him. 

And he was _never_ talking to Weasley again. 

+/+

" Oh, what's wrong with her?" Hermione wrung her hands together anxiously.

" What did Madame Pomfrey say was wrong with her?" Harry bit his lip and chanced a quick look at Ron before turning to Hermione.

" Well…she says she's been, sorta…drunk." Ron's fist clenched slightly, looking horribly worried for his sister.

" I mean, just poisoned, like. Er, what I meant was…N-Not poisoned, really…just…She'll be fine." Harry finished lamely, running his hand through his hair. Ron's lips twitched slightly, as if he were suppressing something he wanted to say very badly.

" Ron? Do you have anything to say?" Hermione asked probingly, her voice soft. Ron nodded, taking a big gulp. 

" I'm going to kill Malfoy." His eyes blazed menacingly as he imagined turning that blonde head to a bloody pulp. Hermione sighed.

" Oh, Ron, that's so typical of you!" She chastised. " All Malfoy did was, er, try to—um…carry her to the hospital wing." Hermione prodded Harry with a knowing glance.

" Er, right, of course, of course." Harry nodded fervently. 

" No…he was probably the one who tried to poison her." Ron continued grudgingly. Hermione sighed.

" Ron…leave the accusing for later…right now, we're focused on Ginny, and only her." Slowly, Ron nodded, still looking a bit angry. 

" We should go now." Harry muttered. Hermione jumped to her feet.

" Yes, Harry's right." She touched Ron's shoulder. " Don't worry too much—she'll be fine by tomorrow." 

And with that, the three of them left the hospital wing, minds left to wonder what had indeed happened.

+/+

Ginny Weasley awoke with the sun shining in her eyes—and with a horrible headache. Crying out loud, she clutched the sides of her head and grimaced, wondering where she was…everything seemed painfully white, and unrecognizable. After a few moments of holding her head to steady the pain, she blinked blearily and—

She was in the hospital wing. She sat up straight in her bed, eyes suddenly wide. What…what had happened??

Had she been hurt? She didn't feel it…save the horrible headache…but surely she hadn't landed herself in the hospital wing for a mere headache?

But there was no one there to answer her questions. 

And oddly enough, through her headache, she had the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something…

A frown creased her face as she briefly wondered if something had happened the night before…she felt…strange enough, as if she should be remembering something important, like a family member's birthday, or an important appointment…

But a glance at her clock diverted her thoughts completely. It was nearly time for classes, and she wanted to get out. She slipped out of the hospital wing as quietly as she could, straightening out her wrinkled robe.

She headed towards the Gryffindor common room as quickly as she could, planning to grab her books and leave.

It was her first day of classes, and she already had a feeling that something was horribly wrong.

+/+

And indeed, something was wrong.

As soon as she stepped out of the common room and into the hallways, there were buzzes of people surrounding her, some close friends, others people that she didn't even _know_—

" Ginny, are you alright?" 

" What happened?"

" Have you been _poisoned_?" Ginny's books fell to the floor, and her hands flew to her forehead, brows furrowed as she desperately tried to sort everything out in her mind.

What had happened last night?

But for the life of her, she could not recall. She was beginning to feel nauseous, however.

Biting her lip, she ignored the crowd of people interrogating her, and bent down to pick up her textbooks. 

Standing up, her lips pursed, she tucked back a strand of stray hair.

" I have no idea what you're all talking about." She announced rather breathlessly, before pushing past the sea of people as hurriedly as she could.

Breaking into a run, she ran towards her first class, not bothering to look back at the gaping crowd behind her.

+/+

" Miss Weasley. Take a seat." Upon stumbling into her first class of the day, Transfiguration, she was relieved to find herself only a couple of minutes late, and even more relieved to find Professor McGonagall looking only slightly ruffled at her punctuality.

Taking her seat, near the back of the class, she wondered briefly if her lack of severity was due to the something that had happened last night. 

All throughout the class, Ginny found herself not able to concentrate, because who could, when your classmates were constantly whispering about you, about some event that occurred and you didn't even remember it?

It almost felt like the Chamber of Secrets incident…except by the time it was all over, she could remember it all…

But when she succeeded in failing her transfiguration for the hundredth time, dropping her wand for the hundredth time, Professor McGonagall looked up wearily, lips set in a thin line.

" Miss Weasley—what is wrong with you, today? Surely, yesterday's incident hasn't addled your brains completely, hmm?" Ginny looked at her with wide eyes, curiosity tugging at her senses. 

There was a short moment of silence, before Ginny managed to clear her throat and answer. 

" Uh—Professor," She began tentatively. " What _did_ happen last night?"

Professor McGonagall's eyes grew wide as murmurs arose in the classroom. 

"See me after class." 

+/+

" What did that old bat do to you, huh?" Susan tagged along Ginny's hastening steps, her hair flipping out behind her.

" What, did she issue you detention for not remembering last night?" 

" Is that what she thought? She thought you were being a smart ass?" Ginny halted to a stop, her expression more pensive than angry.

" No." She said quietly. " She told me what happened." Susan had not been there to witness the now school-known event, and had only managed to hear glimpses of it. 

" So," She breathed excitedly. " What'd she say?" 

" She says I fainted in Draco Malfoy's arms." 

+/+

She had fallen asleep in his arms. 

Yuck.

Something had obviously been wrong with her, judging by her tipsy state in the first place…

But like he could try to tell that to the Hogwarts students!

Okay. So it really wouldn't be the end of the world—as long as he explained carefully that it was all a misunderstanding, that there was NOTHING going on between them, that no, he had not done anything to her that—that he really had nothing to do with the whole thing.

But Draco Malfoy wasn't the type to explain nicely. He was the type to hex and curse, threatening blackmail and black eyes. 

It was all the little girl's fault. The whole school was full of little rats who did nothing but gossip, and by now, there were probably rumors of the two of them having hot, wild, monkey sex out in the quidditch pitch. 

If only she hadn't been talking to him—if only she had ignored him and attempted to walk away. 

It was absolutely NOT his fault that the stupid girl couldn't get past him. 

A smug expression flitted across his face momentarily.

After all, it was his job to make all Weasleys feel infuriated by his presence.

+/+

She laughed. 

" You're pulling my leg, right?" She said, her voice incredulous. Ginny shook her head. 

" I'm not." And she was sure it wasn't just some crazy rumor either, because she could slowly start to remember flashes of what had happened last night, the feelings of drowsiness and sluggishness, the lack of ability to walk straight…

And talking to Malfoy. 

" I'm afraid it's all true." She mumbled. " Except—I mean, what the hell? What kind of crazy girl fell asleep in the middle of a busy corridor? What kind of warped up incident was this??! There's got to be something more than me deciding that Malfoy's chest would make a nice pillow, what with everyone watching me _snore_…" They lapsed into silence as they walked through the corridors to Potions—however, Ginny couldn't ignore the looks and stares some of the students were giving her.

" What's _wrong _with the whole lot of them?" She asked, angrily. " Big deal, I practically fainted in Malfoy's arms—hel-_lo_, obviously there was something wrong with me…And now, everyone has to go make it some huge scandal, like _they_ know something about it."

She was glaring now—the more she thought about it, the angrier she grew. It only made her angrier that her friend seemed to say nothing, nothing but to bite her lips. Because, in fact, perhaps her friend thought that it WAS a big deal.

She glared at them as she passed, all the way to the Potions classroom, trying her best to ignore the comments some flung at them.

Because the comments did not make sense. 

She shivered as she entered the drafty Potions classroom.

" Well, well, well," A dangerous voice growled behind her. 

" It's a wonder Miss Weasley isn't skipping class, enjoying herself a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky." 

+/+

**A/N:** Review, please. :D 

Next chapter: Ginny begins to figure out more things of the seemingly non-important fainting incident and becomes infuriated by the big deal everyone is making this into. No one seems to believe wholeheartedly that she's not trying to get herself drunk. Except Malfoy.


End file.
